La curiosidad siempre es un mero pretexto
by Leana Bodt
Summary: "Era simple curiosidad, le dijo a Spock." Desde que despertó en aquella camilla, salvado por la sangre de Khan, Jim había sido consciente de toda esa "curiosidad" que sentía hacia Spock. Desde incluso antes de su muerte, solo que ahora eran tangibles, era consciente de lo que quería descubrir exactamente. Y ya no tenía miedo de pedirlo.


**Ver "Star Trek: En la oscuridad" fue lo que terminó de enamorarme. O sea, ¡¿alguna vez se vio a Spock pasando por tantas emociones?! Carajo. Sólo por Jim. Se aman. Se aman, bitches.**

 **Como siempre, mi eterno agradecimiento a Dra-chan. Nena, que sepas que te amodoro con toda mi negra alma, ¿ya reservaste nuestra plaza en el infierno? Porque tendremos nuestra sección exclusiva, con mucho porno gay y gatos :v**

* * *

 **La curiosidad siempre es un mero pretexto**

 **..**

 **I**

Spock frunció el ceño levemente, pero en su rostro siempre imperturbable se hizo notorio. Aquella petición era extraña, ilógica, incluso Jim era consciente de ello, pero no le importaba, no tenía un motivo en sí para pedir aquello, o quizás sí. Quería ignorarlo.

Era simple curiosidad, le dijo a Spock.

Desde que despertó en aquella camilla, salvado por la sangre de Khan, Jim había sido consciente de toda esa "curiosidad" que sentía hacia Spock. Tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle, tenía un montón de cosas que quería descubrir. Desde incluso antes de su muerte, solo que ahora eran tangibles, era consciente de lo que quería descubrir exactamente.

—Por favor —pidió por segunda vez, alzando la mirada por fin.

Para Spock, no había ojos más brillantes que aquellos, parecían vibrar de color, incluso más desde que Jim volviera de la muerte. Era, precisamente por eso, que el medio vulcano no le negaría nada a su Capitán.

Inspiró profundo y asintió una vez, bajando levemente la cabeza para darle la señal a Jim de que podía hacer aquello.

Jim apretó los labios y luego soltó el aire al tiempo que alzaba las manos hacia los costados del rostro de Spock. Tocó sus orejas con la punta de sus dedos, rozando desde el lóbulo hasta llegar a las puntas, donde apretó con suavidad, girando los pulgares. Para su sorpresa, eran increíblemente suaves, pero firmes conforme se alzaban en esa puntiaguda forma.

Las acarició ansiosamente al principio, buscando calmar su curiosidad, y luego fue más lento, sólo por el hecho de haber descubierto que le gustaba tocarlas. Jim podía sentir la temperatura elevada entre sus dedos y respiró el aroma del vulcano, deleitándose con el sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces sus dedos descendieron por los costados de su rostro, rozando lento, tan suave que parecía que no lo hiciera de verdad.

—Jim.

Kirk detuvo el ronroneo entre sus labios al oír su nombre con aquella voz y abrió los ojos, topándose con aquellas fosas oscuras clavadas en las suyas.

—Gracias —dijo Jim bajando las manos y dejándolas quietas a los costados.

Spock parecía imperturbable, mirándolo con cierto tinte de intriga y Jim sonrió levemente, comenzando a sentir el nerviosismo pero fingiendo que nada pasaba.

—Nos vemos, Spock.

—Buenas noches, Capitán —contestó el medio vulcano observándolo salir de su camarote.

Jim salió con paso rápido y se metió directamente al propio.

Había estado cerca, cuando cerró los ojos, había acercado su rostro de forma peligrosa sin darse cuenta. En realidad, había estado a punto de besarlo. Darse cuenta de aquello fue duro, como un balde de agua tibia que se enfría contra tu cuerpo a medida que la sensación de calor se disipa.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Al volver de la muerte sus sentimientos se habían hecho más que obvios.

 **II**

Jim se había dado cuenta de que sus peticiones no podían ser negadas por Spock. Sabía, su conciencia lo intuía férreamente, que Spock le permitía saciar su curiosidad porque lo había creído muerto y aquel dolor de pérdida lo hacía débil con él.

El rubio sentía un calorcillo dentro de su pecho, una leve sensación de esperanza, de que quizá sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Se enteró de la furia con la que Spock iba a vengar su muerte. Pero también sabía que estaba equivocado al fantasear con aquello, porque Spock sólo lo veía como a un amigo, sólo eso. ¿Qué tenía de lógico amar a Jim Tiberius Kirk?

Aun así, se aprovechaba de ese poder recién adquirido con Spock.

El vulcano lo miró con curiosidad cuando Jim entró en su dormitorio como tantas veces. Spock estaba sentado sobre la cama y se había quitado las botas. Acababa de volver de una misión en el Planeta Cytrax, localizado en el Cuadrante Delta, y el asunto no había salido del todo bien. Spock fue atacado por unos civiles a causa de un mal entendido, y aunque no hubo bajas por ninguno de los dos lados, Spock tuvo que volver a la Enterprise con rapidez y largarse de allí.

—Capitán.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien —Ah, ese era otro punto. Jim ya no tenía miedo ni vergüenza de decirle aquellas cosas.

Spock movió el mentón hacia un lado, con esa expresión de _no entiendo esa felicidad, pero aprecio el gesto_. Jim miró sus botas un momento y luego volvió a clavar esos ojos brillantes en el vulcano.

—Puedo… ¿puedo ver tu piel?

—No comprendo su petición, Capitán —contestó Spock aún más seco, sabiendo que aquello se trataba de otra de las "curiosidades" que sentía Jim hacia su persona.

—Quiero ver tu espalda, Spock —aclaró Jim moviéndose sólo un poco, como si tuviera intenciones de avanzar, pero manteniéndose en su sitio.

—Jim —habló el medio vulcano corriendo las botas hacia un lado—. No sé por qué…

—Sólo… no preguntes, nunca lo haces.

Spock giró el rostro y lo estudió unos momentos. Hacía mucho tiempo que podía haberse enterado de lo que Jim realmente quería o pensaba cada vez que le pedía aquellas cosas. Pero gracias a esa sangre mejorada, el humano había descubierto la forma de alzar muros en su mente para impedirle a Spock que buscara algo en ella.

Suspiró suave, aunque nunca admitiría que ese gesto tan humano había salido de él, se levantó pero no se acercó a él. Se quitó la parte superior del uniforme de manera mecánica, lenta, pero sin mirar a Jim en ningún momento.

El humano tragó con fuerza, aunque los gestos de Spock eran medidos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sensual que se veía desvistiéndose.

Avanzó igual de lento y Spock se quedó quieto, por fin lo miraba, pero los ojos de Jim estaban clavados en la piel de su torso. Estaba perfectamente delineado, aun así era esbelto y el rubio no pudo resistirse a alzar la mano para tocar aquella piel. Estaba caliente, ardía bajo sus dedos y entonces fueron ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Spock estaba tenso, podía sentirlo bajo su tacto y con cada relieve duro que acariciaba.

—Relájate, Spock —habló con voz calmada, suave, tratando de surtir el efecto de sus palabras en el vulcano, instándolo a girarse para que le diera la espalda.

Subió las manos y las posó en sus hombros, volvió a bajar, rozando cada moretón de color verde. Era un tono intenso, que variaba desde el oscuro hasta el más claro, casi amarillento. Era extraño para él, _sangre verde_ , pero en Spock relucía hermosa bajo su piel lisa como el mármol. Adornos coloridos y que seguramente dolían sobre su carne.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía –desde que Spock se quitara el informe, en realidad- Jim se inclinó y besó una marca bastante grande que adornaba su omóplato izquierdo. Lo sintió tibio bajo sus labios, donde sus dedos reemplazaron la caricia.

Spock se tensó de pronto, girando el rostro, intentando ver a Jim por sobre su hombro.

El humano sintió el movimiento y cuando Spock se giró por completo, el aire se cortó de golpe. No podía respirar. No podía reaccionar. No podía dejar de pensar en que quería mucho más de eso.

Jim se giró y caminó hasta la puerta corrediza, donde introdujo el código universal con dedos temblorosos y salió de allí sin decir nada.

Había besado su piel, lo había sentido contra su boca. Fue tan maravilloso, tan cálido, que sus labios aún cosquilleaban.

 **III**

Las peticiones impulsadas por la curiosidad habían cambiado levemente. Jim estaba consciente de que eran cosas que quería hacer, impulsos e ideas que se alojaban en su mente, _deseos_.

Era consciente del porqué las pedía. Había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Spock, así que ya no tenía reparos en pedir lo que fuera, sintiendo la felicidad y la victoria en su interior cada vez que Spock le daba permiso de cada cosa, porque quería pensar que el medio vulcano accedía a esas peticiones porque sentía algo por él.

—La hinchazón bajo tus ojos y los constantes bostezos reflejan tu falta de sueño, Jim. ¿No has podido descansar de manera satisfactoria? —Preguntó Spock apagando su PADD. Habían afinado detalles sobre la próxima misión de la Enterprise en el cuarto del Capitán, ya que el rubio no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones de realizar una reunión más formal.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes. Desde lo de Khan, mi cerebro no ha querido adaptarse al regreso de la muerte.

—Le recomendaría ir con el Doctor McCoy para que le recetara…

—Spock, por favor, quédate —le interrumpió alzando al fin sus ojos celestes, sentado al borde de la cama. Quería su compañía, la necesitaba—. Por favor.

Jim creyó que Spock le preguntaría el porqué, una cosa era pedir algo y saciar la curiosidad, otra cosa era pedir que se quedara a dormir con él. Pero ni una sola palabra salió de los labios vulcanos.

Spock se limitó a asentir, moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo una sola vez, como acostumbraba, y se quitó el uniforme de color azul quedando sólo con su camiseta negra, haciendo que Jim tragara con fuerza.

Se puso nervioso, las manos le sudaban y no sabía qué hacer con exactitud, pensó que Spock se negaría a aquello, por ello no se preparó para un sí. Lo imitó y se quitó el chaleco de color amarillo y las botas haciendo palanca, luego el pantalón. Se metió en la cama con movimientos torpes y le dejó un lado a Spock, que alzando una de sus puntiagudas cejas, se movió hacia la cama con paso lento.

¿Cómo era posible que se moviera así? Tan elegante pero rígido a la vez. Era extraño pero natural.

Cuando Spock se metió en la cama a su lado, Jim quiso abrazarlo, poner todo su cuerpo en torno a él. Lo necesitaba tanto…

Decidió ser cauteloso. En cuanto el azabache estuvo acostado, boca arriba y manos en el abdomen, Jim se arrimó a él apoyando la frente en su hombro, pero sin tocarlo demasiado, solo manteniendo el contacto, sintiendo la tela del pantalón contra las rodillas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró, un aroma caliente y suave.

Entonces Jim se quedó completamente dormido, respirando y concentrándose en la presencia de Spock quieto a su lado.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas.

 **IV**

Jim no necesitó ir a ver al doctor McCoy. Se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba más que la compañía de Spock para poder conciliar el sueño.

Así que la petición se hizo bastante recurrente, y con cada noche que compartían, Spock parecía acostumbrarse al contacto de Jim. Ya no estaba tan rígido sobre el colchón e incluso dejaba que Jim lo abrazara pasando el brazo sobre su pecho. Porque su temperatura era agradable, decía el rubio como excusa.

—Oh, había olvidado que los Vulcanos tienen el corazón aquí —dijo Jim bajando la cabeza que apoyaba sobre su hombro para ponerla al costado derecho del abdomen de Spock, donde los humanos tienen el hígado.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó los rápidos latidos de su corazón. La anatomía vulcana le parecía fascinante, quizás era por eso que sentía aquella atracción por Spock. El contraste de su raza y la propia. De su anatomía, costumbres y pensamientos.

Pero Spock también era humano, lo sentía cada vez que esa mano le rozaba la espalda con ternura, buscando tranquilizarlo antes de dormir. Eso lo hacía mucho más interesante aún.

Ahora esos dedos se perdían entre su cabello rubio, un toque de sólo unos momentos, lento y suave. Con una leve sonrisa, Jim cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, con aquellas caricias, con aquel aroma. Con esos rápidos latidos bajo su oído. Con ese calor que, quería creer, le pertenecía.

 **V**

Jim estaba recuperando su carácter. Ese lado todo sonrisas y bromas, coqueto, hablando sin pensarlo y arrollando a todos con su presencia.

Era como si todo comenzara a encajar al fin. Su despertar después de la muerte ya no hacía tanta mella en su interior y estaba decidido a tomar y aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad. No todos los días te regresaban del otro lado.

Pero había otro motivo: Spock. El vulcano que siempre se mostraba sereno y al completo dominio de sus emociones, parecía tener cierta debilidad por Jim. Porque cuando te envicias con algo es difícil dejarlo, como una droga, como los juegos de azar, y el humano no podía dejar de probar su suerte con cada pregunta y petición que le hacía al medio vulcano.

Se había dado cuenta de que Spock siempre trataba de esquivar sus manos, evitaba el contacto directo con las suyas y eso despertaba ciertas ansias curiosas en Jim.

Acababan de terminar una de sus tantas partidas de ajedrez, ya bastante tarde según las horas adaptadas para la nave que señalaban que era de noche; cuando miró a Spock fijamente mientras reordenaba las piezas. Hace mucho que le rondaba una idea en especial y quería llevarla a cabo al fin.

La mano de Jim reptó por el tablero y tocó con la punta de los dedos el dorso de su mano, provocando que Spock se tensara. Lo vio fruncir las cejas levemente y mirar aquel gesto con extrañeza. Entonces Jim se aventuró más, dejando su palma por completo en el dorso de la mano de Spock, bridándole una caricia suave.

Sentía como ardía bajo su tacto y miraba el rostro de Spock, que mantenía la misma expresión tensa mientras miraba sus manos.

Lo interpretó como un permiso, podía seguir. Así que giró su mano para acariciarle la palma, deslizando la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a mitad de los contrarios. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula, pero no se alejó. Jim inspiró profundo, sabía cuan personal era esa caricia, poco quedaba para un beso vulcano si subía más.

Pero Spock no variaba en su expresión, parecía estar concentrándose, reprimiéndose. Quizás aquello le incomodaba demasiado y no era capaz de hacer sentir mal a Jim al negarse.

Fue como si Jim se estrellara de frente con una muralla, la revelación le dolió en lo más profundo del estómago, como ácido burbujeando dentro.

Quizás Spock odiaba aquello, odiaba cada cosa que le pedía y había estado reprimiéndose por la culpa que sentía por su muerte. ¿Cuán lejos había llegado con aquello?

Tragó con fuerza y quitó la mano de golpe, ni siquiera advirtió la mirada de sorpresa que le había brindado Spock segundos antes de salir de allí sin decir palabra alguna.

 **VI**

Caminaba por la habitación, de un lado a otro, una y otra vez. Llevándose las manos al cabello rubio con insistencia, como si le diera el poder para retroceder el tiempo. No sólo estuvo a punto de besarlo de forma humana aquella vez, ahora casi lo besa en forma vulcana.

¡Y Spock no lo había detenido!

¿Hasta dónde podía llegar para cumplir sus peticiones?

Jim se sintió repentinamente culpable, pero también herido. Si a Spock no le gustaba lo que pedía, si no quería acceder, entonces debería negarse. Quizás el hecho de que Jim hubiese muerto, despertó en Spock cierta tristeza, culpabilidad. Jim sintió que debía disculparse por haber abusado de aquello.

De pronto sus dedos teclearon en el comando de la puerta y se deslizó con un silbido. Jim la cruzó y caminó unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a otra puerta, la habitación de Spock era contigua a la suya.

El vulcano le abrió la puerta y su expresión no varió al verlo, pero sus ojos parecieron brillar, lo que el humano atribuyó al nerviosismo… o a la incomodidad.

Pero Jim Tiberius Kirk era impulsivo, y cuando algo se le cruzaba por la mente, no había quién lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Avanzó y Spock se hizo a un lado para que entrar, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, respiró profundo para enfrentarse a sus miedos, ese miedo que tanto amaba, su miedo hecho hombre.

—Hay algo que quiero saber —dijo, y Spock lo miró serio, atento, luego asintió—. ¿Por qué me dejas hacer todo esto?

Spock abrió la boca, luego volvió a cerrarla. Jim se mordió los labios cuando el azabache bajó la mirada unos momentos. Pareciera que estuviera buscando las palabras para responder a su pregunta y Jim podría jurar que nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando agonizaba tras ese cristal.

—Podría responder a eso, pero primeramente, me gustaría saber por qué tú las pides, Jim.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y lo miró confundido antes de decir—: Yo pregunté primero, no seas tramposo.

—No lo soy, sería ilógico, estamos en la misma posición —respondió Spock y Jim no se podía sentir más frustrado.

Entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Jim avanzó hacia Spock, que lo miró con la misma expresión de completa serenidad, pero estaba algo tenso, lo notaba en sus hombros.

Jim tomó su mano y la alzó a la altura de su propio rostro.

—Sé que puedes mostrarme cosas —habló el rubio clavando sus ojos celestes en los orbes oscuros del otro—. Así que, te dejaré ver mis razones, si me dejas ver las tuyas.

Spock frunció levemente sus puntiagudas cejas, ladeando el rostro unos milímetros, para luego asentir. No lo podía creer, pero Spock había accedido a aquello también. Ahora estaba aún más nervioso, pero decir cosas sin pensar era su excelencia.

El vulcano abrió la mano y posó los dedos en el rostro de Jim. A la altura de la frente, la nariz y el mentón. Entonces el humano lo sintió, ese cosquilleo tibio dentro de su mente, como cuando la neblina te roza la piel. Vapor que se movía dentro de sus pensamientos, pero Jim podía levantar muros con facilidad, era una de las cosas que agradecía de la sangre maldita de Khan: había fortalecido su mente también. Así que creó un camino, un único pasadizo entre los muros de su mente y pudo sentir a Spock entrando, deslizándose con cautela hasta llegar al final del camino, donde Jim concentró todas aquellas emociones.

Recuerdos de vivencias, pensamientos profundos, sentimientos hacia él, todo se amontonaba, chocaban unos con otros, pero se resumía en una cosa: amor. Jim estaba enamorado de Spock, y era por eso que le pedía todo aquello, el poder tocarlo, que pasara tiempo con él, el compartir todas esas emociones de alguna forma.

Spock jadeó, Jim lo sintió contra su boca y se estremeció, los muros de su mente vibraron y algunas otras emociones se escaparon. Enojo cuando Spock lo desafiaba con su lógica, miedo cuando estaba en peligro, deseo…

—Jim…

Spock habló dentro de su mente y se sintió tan íntimo, que el humano ronroneó, alzando las manos para aferrar el suave chaleco de color azul del medio vulcano.

Spock le transmitió pensamientos, sensaciones, lo que sintió cuando Jim murió frente a sus ojos y ni siquiera pudo tocarlo, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado hasta que Jim perdió la vida. El recuerdo de su rompimiento con Uhura, porque la chica le dijo que la pasión que mostraba por Jim jamás la mostraría por ella. Le transmitió todo lo que desataba en él cuando lo tocaba, porque los vulcanos son sensibles al tacto, sobre todo en sus manos. Los escalofríos, esos cosquilleos agradables. Le gustaba que Jim lo tocara, le gustaba sentirlo cerca, su aroma dulzón. El color de sus ojos. Esa sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo, era llamativo, como una supernova.

Spock le correspondía. Spock lo amaba también.

Jim sonrió cuando Spock quitó su mano y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. Porque el contacto mental era muy agudo, porque sus sentimientos se mezclaban con los de Spock y eran los mismos y se intensificaban y Jim no podía sentirse más feliz.

Lo atrajo hacia su boca y sus labios chocaron, Jim hizo sonar sus labios cuando chupó el inferior y quería derretirse entre ellos, entre esas manos que lo aferraban por la cintura con fuerza.

Spock tenía los labios suaves, pero besaba firme, abriendo la boca para dejar que la lengua de Jim se adentrara y lo tocara hasta en los dientes. Era desesperado, descoordinado y caliente, Spock lo sentía perfecto, lo sentía como Jim. Era todo él en un beso.

Su boca intentó calmarlo, disfrutando de aquel contacto, aunque sus labios ardían entre los del humano, Spock tomó el control, el beso se dulcificó y Jim se aferró a su cuello con fuerza.

—Te amo —soltó rozando la nariz con la del vulcano. Cosquilleaba por completo, todo su ser vibraba—. Te amo.

Spock sonrió levemente, se sentía aliviado de que no fuera un mal entendido y miró esos orbes brillantes, donde Jim parecía a la espera de una respuesta.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Jim.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que esto fracase?

—De un 68.3%

—¡¿De verdad?! —Soltó Jim frunciendo el ceño y Spock asintió, los vulcanos no mienten—. Aun así, quiero internarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Otro beso, uno dulce, pero más profundo. Jim comenzó el contacto de nuevo, pero dejó que Spock tomara en control, sintió su lengua suave, caliente sobre la suya; sus labios succionando, probando; sus manos acariciando su espalda bajo el uniforme de color dorado. Entonces Jim alzó las manos para acariciar sus orejas, suaves y puntiagudas, le encantaban.

No era lo único que quería tocar, pero así había comenzado todo, _con aquella caricia_. Estaba feliz de haber tenido el valor de pedir todas aquellas cosas, que ahora podría tomar sin tener que pedirlo nunca más.

* * *

 **Sé que Spock es completamente débil ante Jim, ¿y quién no? Es como el Sol encerrado en un hombre.**

 **Sus reviews siempre son amados...**

 **Besos de gato~**


End file.
